


Baze - Eerie glow

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: There was something reassuring about Chirrut’s eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

There was something reassuring about Chirrut’s eyes. At least to Baze’s mind. Other people find the pearlescent sheen of them off-putting. The way they caught the light and reflected it almost eerie. 

But Baze knew better. 

The glow of Chirrut’s eyes wasn’t eerie, it was beautiful. Even in the lowest of lights, when there was nothing but the stars, Chirrut’s eyes reflected warmth and hope. While there was light, there was hope. 

Even where they were turned out of the temple. 

Even as bit by bit everything they stood for was sacked and carted off-world, Chirrut’s eyes held that little bit of light. 

Baze leant against the wall, keeping out of view as Chirrut pan-handled the crowd. Baze was between mercenary jobs but they had enough to tide them over. Baze had long since given up trying to talk Chirrut out of his begging act. Chirrut didn’t see it that way. Not as begging. He saw it as staying connected, remaining part of the Force of Others. 

It made Chirrut happy. In weird ways. So who was Baze to argue. 

At the moment Chirrut was trying to talk some girl out of her necklace with promises of a glimpse at her future. Baze leaned out of the doorway to get a better look at her.

And she noticed him. 

That wasn’t a good sign. People like her noticed stuff because they were looking, because they were on edge and watching everything around them. Baze felt himself tense, shifting his grip on the cannon hanging from his back. 

Soon enough she was pulled away by another man, just as tense and watchful. 

“Trouble?” Baze asked his long-time partner softly. 

Chirrut looked up at him, grinning. “Oh yes!” His eyes blazed.


End file.
